Escape to the Hollow
by timeturtle
Summary: When Harry is left at the station at the end of fifth year he heads to Gringotts where he discovers his inheritance. Unable to deal with the betrayal he heads to America to attend Yale uni as a prodigy. Slash. ABANDONED. Up for adoption.
1. CHAPTER 1

ESCAPE TO THE HOLLOW

By

Laura Mardle

Sirius had been gone since the end of the OWL's, yet the realisation that he had completely gone and was never going to return was only just beginning to set in. Research into the veil that he had fallen through yielded no useful results. Everything and everyone said the same thing; no-one ever comes back from beyond the veil.

Harry Potter was on his way to see Hogwarts snarky potions master, Severus Snape. Despite the fact that Snape hated him because of a persona vendetta against his father, he was brilliant for getting drunk with. Harry had found this out after ranting to Snape about the unfairness of everything, and instead of Snape doing the expected and yelling at him, he had poured two liberal amounts of Ogden's best fire whiskey. From that point onward when everything got too much for the boy-who-lived he went down to the dungeons to get pissed out of his mind.

During these sessions Harry often got so drunk that he was unable and unwilling to return to Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione didn't react to well to that. The first time that he stayed in the dungeons Ron accused him of 'shagging the greasy bat' and Hermione lectured him about how he should deal with his grief properly, and she knew exactly how he was feeling. How she knew that was beyond him because he didn't even know how he was feeling about his godfather and the only person he had ever loved dying. How pathetic was that the only person that Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy-who-lived, the saviour of the wizarding world, the freak, had ever loved was his godfather, the only true family that he could remember. So how the hell would she know what he was feeling? Another thing she told him was to go talk with Dumbledore. It was like she thought that he had a special power to make everything alright again. When all he knew was to eat sour candy and manipulate people as though they are chess pieces.

Shaken out of his thoughts by the appearance of his destination he hissed the override password to the portrait before simply walking into the room. The rooms were not as you would expect from the black-wearing Slytherin head of house potions master. The main living area was decorated in warm earthy colours with a thick beige carpet covering the entire floor. The area was devoid of any potions and ingredients due to the fact that they were in the main potions lab adjoining the room. The bathroom was a breathtaking contrast of black and white marble. Harry had never actually seen the master bedroom because he normally just crashed on the couch nearest to the fire and the alcohol.

He found Snape sitting at his desk marking papers, not even acknowledging that he had entered. This was a big difference to the first time he had entered. Snape had been sat on his sofa drinking a hot cup of coffee when Harry had just walked in. He had been so shocked that he jumped up and spilt his drink on a delicate part of the male anatomy. Harry had found this so funny; he had trouble breathing for at least five minutes.

Instead of greeting Snape he went straight to the cabinet that was home to the wonderful liquor. Another thing that Harry had discovered was that muggle alcohol was really good and apparently Snape knew that. Normally Snape wouldn't get as drunk as Harry but would instead make sure that Harry didn't do anything really stupid. Today however, when Harry offered Snape the bottle, he put down his quill and moved to sit opposite Harry and started drinking.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he mourned the loss s his full bottle.

"I believe…that the Dark Lord…suspects…my loyalty!" Snape answered with every few words punctuated by a swig of whiskey. Harry, having retrieved another treasured bottle, gazed at his professor.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Dumbledore" Snape sneered "believes that I should just hide myself away in the dungeons and most likely never leave Hogwarts again, unless of course it fits in his manipulations."

At this point he paused talking to continue his quest for the bottom of the bottle.

After a moments pause Harry asked again.

"So… what are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to return to Snape manor, which is under the fideleus charm, with myself as the secret keeper."

The conversation like that until both had finished of two bottles each.

Snape was now staring intently at Harry's face, his hand rising to gently caress Harry's smooth jaw line. Harry just sat there perfectly still, staring at Snape's soft, pale lips, until he slowly started leaning forward.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning with a weight on his waist, a sore arse, no memory and a really bad hangover. This was unusual because normally he only had the latter two of those symptoms. 'Okay let's think this through logically' he thought with a sigh as he started going through the previous nights memories. After the first bottle of whiskey it was all pretty fuzzy. There was a vague image of them kissing, but judging by the soreness of his arse he had a feeling it went bit further than that. 

Having sorted out his memories as best he could and having pieced together a general idea of what happened he risked opening his eyes. What he saw shocked him so much that he was close to hyperventilating. The weight on his waist turned out to be Snape's arm. His head was resting on Snape's chest and their legs were entwined. Images assaulted his mind, some so vivid he blushed.

Not wanting to find out Snape's reaction to having sex with him, he carefully freed his legs and worked on loosening the unrelenting grip on his waist. With that done he slowly edged of the bed falling on the floor with a soft thump. Silently crawling over to his discarded robes, he quickly put them on and sprinted from the room, never noticing the onyx eyes watching him.

He made it up to Gryffindor tower in record time without encountering anyone because of lunch. Not wanting to be lectured by Ron about his latest adventure he grabbed his invisibility cloak, a gift from his father, his firebolt racing broom, a gift from his godfather and the Marauders Map.

He clambered out of the common room portrait and wandered around the castle. Not paying attention to where he went. As he walked his thoughts were traveling as though caught in a hurricane. He went through hundreds of thoughts in the space of seconds, never stopping on one long enough to give it proper consideration. They did however have a common theme 'OH CRAP!'

His feet had led him to the top of the astronomy tower, a place where he was practically guaranteed solitude. He sat there for hours with his mind racing over the details since Sirius went through the veil. After about two hours of depressing thoughts and images he grabbed his things and jumped of the top of the tower, freefalling till he was about 10 feet from becoming a pancake at which point he positioned himself back on his broom and went shooting up into the sky. All he could think about his little suicidal stunt was that he actually felt alive for once in his life and as though all of his problems had been unable to pull out of the dive and no longer needed to concern him with everything turning out all right in the end. When the sun started setting it never even crossed his mind that he should go inside and actually stop flying. He just drifted around the school grounds without a care in world, occasionally performing stunts and dives that could and had killed others. He pushed his broom and skills to the limit never knowing that there was a search party looking for him and a crowd of students watching him. Even if he had done he wouldn't have cared, because at that moment in time he felt as though nothing could ever get to him.

Eventually the students got bored of watching him and went in to attend the leaving feast that was to take place in mere minutes. He didn't return to his dorm until he was sure that everyone would be asleep, which resulted in him flying around until well after curfew and then quietly flying to the correct tower and falling asleep before he even got around to changing.

* * *

When Harry returned from school for the summer he expected to either spend it either locked up in his room and doing chores while getting no food, no sleep and beaten. Of course it wasn't his relatives' fault that he was getting no sleep; it was the nightmares that kept him up. Nightmares of dark and light, the dead and the living both blaming him for the ones who died. At the front of all the nightmares were his parents, Cedric and Sirius. He saw all of their deaths: flashes of green and the black flittering veil. They all blamed him for their deaths, causing him to sink further into the bottomless pit of depression. 

However the summer wasn't like that. When the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station he got of and walked through the barrier like always, the only difference was that this year none of the Dursley's were there waiting for him. Assuming that they were just late he sat down on the nearest bench to wait. His friends made half-hearted attempts to stay but he just waved them on knowing that they didn't want to stay and that it would only be worse for him if they talked to the Dursleys. And so he was left on his own in the middle of a train station where he could be easily attacked. It appeared as though the guard that was following him around last summer was no longer necessary because he couldn't sense anyone watching him.

Harry was just sat there, unsure about where he was now meant to be going. It was the looks from the station guards that he and his squawking owl Hedwig were getting that knocked him back to reality. Looking around the station and seeing it was still Dursley empty he started to think about what he should do, or at least where he should go for the night. The only place he could think of to go to was 'The Leaky Cauldron'. So with no other option available he was forced to stick out his wand arm, but not before he had located a bandana in his trunk to cover up his famous lightening bolt scar located above his right eye.

When the Knight Bus, a triple-decker purple monstrosity, had appeared he quickly struggled to get all of his belongings aboard the bus. Stan, the conductor, wasn't very helpful in that respect because all he was really doing was spewing of his typical speech and standing in the way.

After a quick trip to the other side of central London he arrived at the shabby muggle-side entrance to the famous wizard pub 'The Leaky Cauldron'. As always, ravelling on the knight bus was an unpleasant journey that he was hoping to quickly end by swiftly manoeuvring himself and his belongings into the run-down pub.

Once inside the pub he heaved his belongings to a table in the shadows and sat down. Hoping to have a bit of a rest from moving his heavy trunk around. He couldn't wait until he was 17 because then he would be allowed to leave the Dursleys forever and do magic outside of school. He could shrink, lighten or even make his trunk float but he had another year and two months till that birthday and even then he didn't know if he'd make it. What with being at the top of a criminal sycophant's hit list and having information with-held from him it was a wonder he had survived so far.

He truly was expecting the end to be very near; his yearly adventures hadn't inspired faith for him having a long and normal life. Facing Voldemort, a basilisk, hundreds of dementors, a dragon, Voldemort again, mind-rape and as a nice _pleasant _change Voldemort.

Sitting at his shadowed table he sipped on his warm butter beer hoping for it to warm the chills that had settled in while waiting for his relatives. Thinking about everything he decided to make a list about what he needed to do this summer especially since when he was concentrating he couldn't think about Sirius, his 'dog' father's death.

Grabbing a sheet of parchment and pen he started writing down what he thought the most important things were:-

Go to Gringotts

Contact the Order of the Phoenix

Buy new books

Buy new wardrobe

Fix eyesight

Stock up on emergency potions

Arrange place to stay for the summer

Learn how to fight

Learn potions

Learn charms

Learn occlumency

Learn how to duel

Deciding that the best place to start his summer would be at Gringotts. He got up and started dragging his trunk up the alley. Another reason for wanting to go to Gringotts was that at Gringotts was Sirius's Will and maybe even his parents Will because as far as he knew they hadn't been executed.

Gringotts was just how he remembered it from the previous times that he had been there. It was a magnificent white marble building, situated at the end of Diagon Alley; it had the appearance that it was leaning.

Walking up the front steps he couldn't help but be awed by the sight before him, no matter if he had seen it before or not. The large doors with a thief's warning inscribed upon them and the stoic goblins clad in uniform that stood to the side combined to make an intimidating sight to all that came this way. Inside the bank, the grandeur was continued with identical desks and uniforms for all of the goblins. The only blemish upon the image had to be the wizards that were treating the goblins with disdain.

Walking over to a teller station with no queue he waited until the goblin seated there was done with what it was doing before politely asking

"I would like to speak with someone about my finances please."

The polite tone and question shocked the goblin so much that the emotion was clearly shown on the gnarly and weathered face before the features twisted into a toothy grin that the goblin species was famous for. The grin was often used to intimidate the main populous of wizards.

"Of course Mister Potter. We have a lot to discuss with you. Follow me." With that he placed a closed sign on his desk and started walking down a hallway that Harry could have sworn wasn't there before.

They walked down the hall for about five minutes before they reached a door with a plaque reading 'RAGNOCK – BANK MANAGER' upon it. The hall they had walked down had tapestries depicting scenes from goblin wars, each of them gruesome and bloody. The door itself was large and appeared to be heavy; the overall design was plain causing the name plate to stand out more strongly.

Harry's un-named goblin guide knocked on the door in what could only be described as a ceremonial manner before walking in and announcing his presence. Making the assumption that he was meant to follow he slowly walked into the magnificent office of the banks head goblin.

The walls were some kind of polished stone with golden runes as a border. As he stepped into the room he felt a tingle of magic pass over his skin and jumped in shock.

"Do not worry Mister Potter. They were only ensuring that you are who you say you are and not an impostor of some sort." The words were spoken by the oldest and ugliest goblin that he had seen so far. Harry was guessing that this was Ragnock because he was the only other creature in the office, was wearing the most impressive robes and he was also sat behind the large mahogany deck.

"We have been trying to meet with you for a long time, but we have always been told that you are unavailable. We have a lot of business to discuss. What would you like to discuss first: the matter of your inheritance or of the will that you are a recipients in?"

If a goblins tone could be changed to sound grandfatherly then that was what he was hearing. He couldn't think of _why_ someone wouldn't want him to meet with the goblins but he could think of _who. _DUMBLEDORE! Dumbledore had always been pretty controlling of him and as the boy-who-lived you would expect him to get quite a lot of mail that he had never received.

While he had been thinking his guide goblin had retrieved a couple of large wooden chests and a beautiful ornate dagger.

"I'll see the Will's first please." He answered in a small voice. He had always wanted to know the details of his parents Will and if they had left anything for him.

"Of course Mister Potter. Just drop 16 droplets of blood onto the seal and we will find out what wills you are a recipient for!" Ragnock explained as he handed Harry the dagger and positioned the larger of the two chests so that it was situated in the center of the desk.

After Harry had done as he was instructed a red glow emanated from the lock and when it had subsided the lid had disappeared as well revealing the chests contents.

Inside the chest there were three scrolls of parchment each with an unbroken seal. This either showed that they hadn't been executed or that they were copied. Reaching into the box he took out the first one he came across.

It turned out that the one he had picked was his fathers. He knew this because it had what he recognized as the Potter coat of arms on it.

"If you put a drop of blood on the seal it will check to see that you are legible to hear the contents of the wills." Ragnock stated after having sat patiently watching Harry got through the process.

After he had placed the blood and the seal had vanished it took a lot of effort for him to unroll the parchment, when he finally summoned the courage to do so he was greeted with his fathers' voice, causing his eyes to mist over.

"**I, James Charles Potter, do hereby swear that I am of sound mind. This Will written on July 31****st**** 1981 shall be my final will and declares all previous null and void.**

**If Padfoot laughed during that who-ever is sitting next to him has my permission to hit him.**

**To start I would just like to state that we changed our secret keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew and under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with the Dursleys. **

**To Moony, Remus Lupin, I leave 1,000,000 galleons and a message: please look after the others, especially Sirius and Harry.**

**To Sirius I leave 1,000,000 galleons and a message: make sure that Remus has some fun once in a while and remember to teach Harry how to prank properly.**

**All of my remaining properties and belongings will go to my next of kin whether it is my wife Lily or my son Harry. If they go to Harry he is to always know of his heritage and inheritance. At the age of fifteen he is to be emancipated and will have full access to all of his vaults, no guardian required. He will also claim any titles that he eligible for.**

**PRONGS OUT**

**MISCHEIF MANAGED**

By the end of his fathers will he had tears gently rolling down from his eyes and really there was no reason. It wasn't like he had died recently or that Harry hadn't heard his father's voice before, because of the pensive incident he had even seen him. What really touched him though was the fact that his father clearly stated that he wasn't to go live with the Dursleys. That also of course meant that either his wishes hadn't been carried out or that the will hadn't been heard because if it had then Sirius wouldn't have spent twelve years I jail. There was enough evidence in the will to at least get him a fair trial.

Wiping his eyes he repeated the process on his mother's will which essentially said the same thing only including a message to Alice Longbottom in which she asked her to look after everyone once she was gone.

After hearing the two wills in his parents voices Harry just sat there crying for about ten minutes with Ragnock sat patiently waiting for him to continue. It was the next will that was going to be really hard for him to hear because it would confirm the fact that his only parental figure was really dead and wasn't coming back and he wasn't really sure if he was ready to deal with that just yet.

Instead of opening the next scroll immediately he sat staring at the weapons on the wall. By the time that he thought he could deal with the emotions behind the next will it was almost lunch time and he was hungry meaning that he could procrastinate a while longer.

After eating he sat back down at the desk and opened up his godfathers scroll, tears already making tracks down his face.

"**I, Sirius Orion Black, do hereby swear that I am of sound mind. This Will written on the 12th January 1996 shall be my final will and declares all previous null and void.**

**If Moony laughed at any point during that Harry has my permission to hit him.**

**To start I would just like to say, Harry you are in no way responsible for my death. I was hopefully doing something heroic but in reality I probably did something stupid.**

**To Remus Lupin, my friend, I leave 1,000 000 galleons.**

**To Severus Snape, my enemy, I leave you the potion ingredients and books in Grimmauld Place. I also leave you a letter which you should just ask Harry for later.**

**To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you each 100,000 galleons and a copy of the entire collection of Marauder pranks. I also leave you a warning: NEVER prank Harry or Remus it won't work and even if it does it will be worse for you than it ever could have been for them.**

**To Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger I leave you the grand sum of … wait for it … one Knut. This is payment for all the years that you've been friends with Harry. I know it's not as much as Dumbledore gives you but it's the thought that counts.**

**To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave you each a Knut. It's for all the times that you have allowed Harry to stay at the Burrow over the summer.**

**To Albus Dumbledore, I gladly leave you Kreacher.**

**And finally to my godson, Harry James Potter, I love you and I am leaving you everything else: including properties, vaults the Black family magic, possessions and the headship of the Black family. I do have a few requests. First ask the goblins to audit all accounts in your name; also ask for a list of all those with access and their transactions. I also want you to disown Bellatrix, Narcissa and any other you feel necessary. Readmit Tonks and her mother as well. Finally in my main vault there are signed emancipation papers which you may or may not need.**

**PADFOOT OUT**

**MISCHEIF MANAGED**

When the first word was spoken tears were pouring down his face, by the end he was curled up in a small ball as though trying to block out the outside world. Ragnock was obviously uncomfortable with the emotional display as he kept back, only pushing a tissue across the desk in Harry's general direction.

It was obvious that he was being controlled and there was a good chance that the one doing the controlling was the supposed leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore. The only question was how extensive was the control and who else was involved? Another question that he would like answered was how long had it been going on? Though he did have a good idea about the answer for the latter one. He had a feeling that it had been going on since he was born or at least since the prophecy was overheard.

Now though, now he was free to live his life how he wanted. He even had the funds to back up his plans.

Looking up at Ragnock he asked "May I see my inheritance now please?"

Instead of verbally answering, Ragnock simply moved the second box so that it replaced the first and handed the dagger back to Harry, silently instructing him that he needed to spill more blood. Standing up from his sitting position on the floor he took the dagger from the goblin and once again cut his hand, allowing his life blood to splash onto the seal. With the bloods first contact, the seal was glowing a blinding white, causing them to shield their eyes from its intensity. Once they turned back to it there was another role of parchment and an assortment of nine rings: each made of different materials.

Reaching forward to read the scroll first he grabbed it and unrolled it. Quickly scanning down the parchment he couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. His eyes travelled back and forth across the parchment innumerable times occasionally darting to look at the rings sitting innocently on the desk.

**Inheritance Parchment for HARRY JAMES POTTER born July 31****st**** 1980**

_**The following parchment contains all members of the family tree that have importance pertaining to magical inheritance. **__**It shall include name, gift to magical inheritance, vaults and titles.**_

_**LILY MARIE POTTER nee EVANS – Mother – Royal Elf**_

_**Lordship of EVANS**__** family**_

_**Vault 427 – EVANS head vault**_

_**Vault 428 – EVANS heir vault**_

_**Vault 429 – EVANS family vault**_

_**JAMES CHARLES POTTER – Father – Dark Fae**_

_**Lordship of POTTER**__** line, Most Ancient and Noble**_

_**Vault 319 – POTTER head vault**_

_**Vault 320 – POTTER heir vault**_

_**Vault 321 – POTTER family vault**_

_**SIRIUS ORION BLACK – Godfather**_

_**Lordship of BLACK line, Most Ancient and Noble**_

_**Vault 253 – BLACK head vault**_

_**Vault 254 – BLACK heir vault**_

_**Vault 255 – BLACK family vault**_

_**GODRIC GRYFFINDOR**_

_**Lordship of GRYFFINDOR line**_

_**Vault 10 – GRYFFINDOR head vault**_

_**Vault 11 – **__**GRYFFINDOR heir vault**_

_**Vault 12 – GRYFFINDOR family vault**_

_**HELGA HUFFLEPUFF**_

_**Lordship of HUFFLEPUFF line**_

_**Vault 16 – HUFFLEPUFF head vault**_

_**Vault 17 – HUFFLEPUFF heir vault**_

_**Vault 18 – HUFFLEPUFF family vault**_

_**ROWENA RAVENCLAW**_

_**Lordship of RAVENCLAW line**_

_**Vault 13 – RAVENCLAW head vault**_

_**Vault 14 – RAVENCLAW heir vault**_

_**Vault 15 – RAVENCLAW family vault**_

_**SALAZAR SLYTHERIN**_

_**Lordship of SLYTHERIN line**_

_**Vault 19 – SLYTHERIN head vault**_

_**Vault 20 – SLYTHERIN heir vault**_

_**Vault 21 – SLYTHERIN family vault**_

_**MYRDDIN**__** 'MERLIN' EMYRS**_

_**Lordship of the EMYRS line**_

_**Vault 1 – EMYRS head vault**_

_**Vault 2 – EMYRS heir vault**_

_**Vault 3 – EMYRS family vault**_

_**MORGANA LE FAY**_

_**Lordship of the LE FAY line**_

_**Vault 4 – LE FAY head vault**_

_**Vault 5 – LE FAY heir vault**_

_**Vault 6 – LE FAY family vault**_

Slowly, as if it was moving on its own accord his hand moved towards the rings. Picking up the ring of white wood he inspected it more closely. It was a smooth Celtic knot design with a clear quartz crystal on the top. Etched into the crystal was what he knew to be Merlin's insignia. Slipping it onto his right ring finger he felt as though a great weight had been lifted of his shoulders. The second ring he reached for was in the same design as Merlin's ring only it was black and had Morgana's symbol on it. While Merlin's insignia was a staff with sparks coming out of it and two snakes twisting round, Morgana's was an image of the Earth on fire; that or it was a comet. The most recent ring he had put on made him feel as though he was no longer being watched. He continued this with the remaining seven rings, always placing them on the same finger. As two of the rings touched they merged together always looking like a plain silver band unless he concentrated on one in particular, in which case it would shift to show that ring. With each ring he placed on, he felt more energy coursing through his body but what he didn't notice was that his hair had been changing with each ring that he put on, different colour streaks being placed in it. Merlin's ring created a white streak, Morgana's was purple, Evan's silver, Black's as black so there was no change, same for the Potter ring and Gryffindor's, Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were red, green, yellow and blue respectively.

Ragnock watched the scene without saying anything but when he saw the rings and then the changing hair his eyes widened into what could only be called a comical size. His only thought was that the child blessed by nine was here and that the prophecy was coming true.

Harry just sat there studying his rings, unknowing about the thoughts running through the goblins head and the sudden influx of noise in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Suddenly he clutched his head as though in intense pain until he just stopped moving. Sitting stock still is eyes flashed the same colours as his hair had until settling on the brilliant avada kedavara green eyes he had received for his mother and had enhanced by the failed killing curse.

Knowledge and images were flying through Harry' mind so fast that he didn't have a chance to properly view them before the next image was there. The pain from the information being shifted into his mind was intense. It was as though all the knowledge from the generations of his family was being placed in his mind, solely for his use. There was knowledge on the subjects of swordsmanship, healing, languages, parselmagic, black magic, white magic, transfiguration, charms, herbology, ancient runes, arithmacy, potions, magical creatures and other subjects magical and muggle.

The pain lasted for hours and by the time he had regained awareness he was alone in the room. Not even Hedwig was there. Standing up he realised that his glasses had fallen off and that he could still see clearly. Looking around for his glasses he saw them on the floor near to where his head had been, picking them up he put them on and instantly his world when fuzzy. Deciding that the glasses were now obviously useless, he took them of and put them in his pocket to get rid of at a later time. Looking round the office he grabbed his trunk and owl cage and headed towards the door. Walking down the corridor he had first walked down he looked at all of the tapestries somehow knowing the story behind each of them. He instinctively knew that this knowledge came from the rings that he had put on.

Before he was even half way down the hall he was asked by one of the passing goblins to follow. His new goblin guide led him through a wall that wasn't really a wall and down a new corridor with lots of doors coming of it. Each door had a name plate and a wizarding family coat of arms carved upon it. He could only assume tat they were the offices of account managers. As they walked down the hall he noticed that he was recognising more and more names from throughout history. The last door in the hall turned out to be their destination and the coat of arms was one of the most complex he had ever seen. (To see an image of the coat of arms look on my profile because I don't know how to describe it.)

The door proclaimed that it was Barclaws office that he was entering. Walking into the room he once again felt the tingle of ward magic and could only assume that they were standard for Gringotts offices. It was a smaller office than Ragnock's but that made sense, since it was the office of a lower standing goblin.

Sitting behind the desk was an aged goblin dressed in a red and black tunic with silver trim rather than the usual red and gold that was worn by the regularly seen teller goblins that the general public normally dealt with.

The office was much like the last one he had been in except it had more filing cabinets and the coat of arms from each of his families on the walls. Sitting on the chair opposite Barclaw he started inspecting his new rings changing it from one family to the next.

Barclaw looked up from the papers he had been leaning over, seemingly cataloguing all of the minor details about Harry.

"Good afternoon Lord Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Emyrs-Le Fay. How can I help you?" he asked growling out the last part with force.

"I would like to view records of all my assets and those that have access to my vaults." Harry politely replied in the goblin tongue shocking his account manager. "I would also like to see a record of withdrawals that have been made in the last 15 years."

There was very good reason to ask for the records because he had a feeling that people had been accessing his vaults without his permission. His speculation was proved true when the list of access came back with: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. The same people were at the top of the list for those that had made withdrawals. Fortunately they only took gold from his trust vault which compared to the rest of his fortune was barely pocket money. As he read over the reports he noticed that most of the vast fortune hadn't been touched for decades if not centuries. He was also a stock-holder in several large and successful businesses under quite a few aliases. It also turned out that he was the owned of a multitude of properties world-wide, most with large estates and house-elves.

Looking at the withdrawals from his vault he noticed that Dumbledore and the elder Weasleys had been taking a large amount for the past 15 years while the younger Weasleys and Granger only started once they had started Hogwarts.

Harry was very glad that the Weasley twins and Remus Lupin weren't on the lists because he didn't think he could deal if they were: Remus, because he was one of the last links that he had to his parents. The Weasley' twins because...well…he had always had a bit of a crush on them and he didn't believe that he would be able to get past it if they had betrayed him as well as the majority of the ones he had trusted.

Collecting the parchment together he placed them all in his trunk; apart from the one detailing his extensive range of properties. Looking over the list he mentally found himself crossing of the ones in Asian and African countries. Also the ones in Europe were excused because he wanted to get as far as away from the British Wizarding world as possible. That essentially left America as the only place he could go. After about a half hour of looking over the details before he decided to go with the house in Hartford, Connecticut for a few weeks and then if he liked it he would stay if he didn't he would just move again. There was also one in Colorado that he liked the look of and another near to Seattle. If they didn't work out he'd have to go over the list again and see what looked reasonable. He was slightly curious about what he could do with the properties that he had no interest in staying in. He would have to read over them again and weed out the ones he didn't like and then if they were large enough he could make them mostly muggle and turn them into a chain of hotels or children's home which would give them some kind of use rather than just gathering dust and then being cleaned by house-elves.

Thanking the goblin he left the office to grab a cart down to his vault to grab enough money to tide him over and a few personal items from his vaults. He wanted to get the letter that Sirius left for Snape so that he had a valid reason to talk to his professor after the night that they had shared. He also wanted to collect some of the books and weapons that should have been in the vaults another thing he wanted to try and get was the motorcycle that Sirius had owned before he went to Azkaban.

While in his parents vaults he also found a trunk with the marauders crest etched upon it that once opened revealed an amazing collection of pranking goods and a record as to the marauders greatest endeavours. Knowing that he would need an inconspicuous way to access his money he looked for some kind of magical wallet which he found near to the vault entrance. Having got everything he wanted and more he shrunk down his belongings and made his way back up to the surface.

Strolling down the alley he just took in the sights while thinking over the list that he had made only that morning.

Go to Gringotts X

Contact the Order of the Phoenix X

Buy new books

Buy new wardrobe

Fix eyesight X

Stock up on emergency potions

Arrange place to stay for the summer

Learn how to fight

Learn potions X

Learn charms X

Learn occlumency X

Learn how to duel X

It was amazing how much his life had changed in one morning and he could hardly believe how much he had accomplished. Knowing that although he had a permanent residence he would still need a better trunk he directed his feet towards the magical luggage store that he remembered from his summer a few years ago. As he arrived at the store he couldn't help but notice the shop that was next to it. While most of the shops had large ministry posters up on how to stay safe this shop had messages such as 'u-no-poo…the constipation sensation that's sweeping the nation!'(I think that that's what it said in I believe it was the sixth book but I'm not sure) Looking up at the sign he saw that it was Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, making a mental note to visit there before he left he walked into the luggage store and browsed the trunks looking for one that was right for him. As he reached the back of the store he saw one that could only be described as perfect.

It was made of a smart looking black wood and had stainless trimming around the edge with intricate rune sets etched into it that he recognised as protections against spells, the elements, general wear and tear and other useful protections that you may or may not think of. Looking at the attached tag he saw that it had several compartments the first of which looked like a normal trunk so that you could fool people into believing it was ordinary. The rest of the compartments could be better described as rooms or chambers: there were two spare bedrooms, a library with adjoined study area, a living room, potions lab and training room. There was also an amazing master suite complete with bathroom and separate kitchen and study. In addition to all of this there was also the regular kitchen and bathroom as well as the large storage area that could be used to store any number of useful or useless things.

Purchasing the trunk he made his way out of the store to the book shop and without even bothering to look at the titles he filled out an order form for a copy of every single book in the store and left to do the same at the apothecary. Knowing that if he wanted to remain in the wizarding world in any capacity he would need new robes he headed to Madam Malkin's to be sized up for a new wardrobe in mostly dark colours which suited him a lot better than the lights. Having completed the majority of his magical shopping he collected his purchases and shrunk them to place in his pocket for easy manoeuvrability.

Walking into the Weasley twins shop he was startled at how empty it was, though when he thought about it, it did make sense what with the Hogwarts Express having only arrived hours ago. Casually looking at the products on the shelves he couldn't help but be impressed by all that the twins had achieved since they had left school. The skiving snack boxes that they had finished in their last year at Hogwarts were there as well as shield hats and decoy detonators which literally walked of the shelves. He could see one of the twins leaning on the counter in horrendous magenta robes with the other placing boxes on one of the empty shelves. He thought that the one at the counter was George while the other was stocking the shelves. His guess was confirmed when George called out to him form the counter in a deeper voice to that of his twin.

"Harry! What are you doing here I thought you were meant to be at the Dursleys?" he asked while coming over and wrapping Harry up in a warm hug.

With George's call Fred had also noticed his presence and was now waiting on his turn for a hug and while doing so took note of the changed that seemed to have occurred to Harry in the few hours since they had left him at the train station.

"Harry, what happened to your hair? It looks like someone went crazy with the colouring charms!"

Now hugging Fred he mumbled into his chest "it's my inheritance."

This seemed to shock the twins as his contact with Fred's chest was suddenly replaced with a hand on the small of his back guiding him up the stairs into the flat above. The flat was fairly simple with a kitchen, living room and lab on the first floor and two bedrooms and a bath room on the second. He was pushed onto the couch by the hand on his back and nestling into the warmth next to him he somehow found himself practically curled up on George's lap with Fred sitting next to them.

"What do you mean inheritance? You're not meant to receive your inheritance until you come of age and you normally get it on your birthday as well!" George exclaimed looking extremely pleased with the seating arrangement.

"Technically I am of age. I was emancipated earlier at the bank. I got all of the family rings as well which unlocked the magic and knowledge within me." Harry mumbled sleepily as he started drifting of completely relaxed where he was.

Seeing that their guest was essentially asleep Fred scooped him into his arms and carried him towards the only bedroom that the flat had. Trying to put Harry down on the bed was apparently easier said than done as he didn't seem to want to relinquish his hold on the twin making it impossible for him to leave. As a result there was only one option left which was for Fred to lie down with the younger boy.

When Fred had left with Harry in is arms George had headed down the stairs to make sure that the shop was OK before closing up and heading back up the stairs to his brother. Looking into the bedroom he couldn't help but think _awe_ at the sight. Harry was using Fred as a pillow with their legs intimately entwined and Fred's fingers carding through his long, colourful hair. Slowly backing out of the room so as not to disturb them he started making dinner while also tiding the place up a little bit as he had no idea how long Harry was going to be staying though if he was truthful with himself he didn't want the young Gryffindor to leave for quite along time.

An hour later he went back to the bedroom to try and rouse the other two so that they could all eat and talk. He managed to do so and once they had sat down at the table he questioned Harry about all they had happened since they had left him at the train station.

Harry for lack of any plausible cover story just answered them all truthfully including in the story the fact that the rest of the Weasley's apart from Bill and Charlie had betrayed him and were working for Dumbledore. As much as the twins didn't want to believe this is did make sense, they had been getting better stuff since Ron and Harry had started Hogwarts. When Harry was asked what he was going to do now he answered,

"I think I'll go to the ministry get my apparatting license and test for NEWT's and Masteries in all subjects and then I was think that could go to Muggle University. It doesn't really matter which one since I can afford them all but I was thinking of either going to Yale or going the US air force and attending one of their academies since they are meant to be challenging. I just want to get away from Britain for a while and I have no real reason to go back to Hogwarts apart from the fact that I own it."

Getting up from the table he started cleaning away the plates like he had been trained to do at the Dursley's , or at least he attempted to do so until he was pulled down onto the lap of a twin and held there.

"You don't need to tidy up, we have magic for that and you're a guest anyway. Come on lets go sit on the sofa!" Fred suggested pulling Harry off of Georges and into the next room.

One week later and Harry was having the time of his life. He had gone to the ministry to get his license and had passed with flying colours the same as he had done during his NEWT and Mastery examinations, the examiners didn't really know what to make of him because he had no prior proof that he had even learnt any of the things that he was being tested on and then during the test he finished the written portion in less than half the time allocated and didn't use his wand for the practical part. That day he became the youngest person in Wizarding history to have received a mastery and he also set the record for highest grades and most qualifications held. He spent his days either reading about extremely advanced muggle subjects or ancient civilisations or working with the twins in their shop. Sometimes he worked in the shop front others he worked in the back inventing or improving new items and as a little side project to keep himself occupied he was working on building a new broomstick that when finished would be about ten times faster than the firebolt. After he had completed that he was thinking about making a plane or some sort of muggle device because normally they were harder to make and more rewarding when complete. He had applied to attend both Yale and USAF academy, even though he had to go through the Magical Association of America because he didn't have any muggle grades that he could use. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to go to the academy because he was too young but that didn't really bother him. He was just looking for something to challenge him really and he could always go in a couple of years. Things had been going well in the Weasley flat; the three of them had at some point moved passed just friends. When it happened none were sure but it had and they were glad. They all shared the one bed at night but that was partly because of a lack of any other bed and there was a lot f casual touching that showed they were all really comfortable together. He was planning on moving out to America at the end of August before the school year started so that he would have a chance to get settled in before continuing his education.

"Harry! Post's here! There's a letter from the MAoA as well!" Fred yelled one morning a day before Harry's birthday from the kitchen where he was meant to be making something edible for them to eat for breakfast. It turned out that only George could cook out of the twins and that anything Fred made was really a bio hazard that should never be eaten if you wanted to live.

When Harry walked into the room wearing only loose fitting pyjama pants you could clearly see the new tattoos that he had got while at the Alley. He had one above his heart showing his family crest and various animals on his back showing things that were important to him; there was a grim for his god-father, a stag for his father, a wolf for his honorary uncle and a lion, snake, badger and raven to show the traits of Hogwarts. You could also see all of his impressive muscle that would never bulk up properly always leaving him with wiry kind of look that made people mistake him for a girl. Grabbing his letter he quickly ripped it open to reveal a piece of parchment with Yale university letter head.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Yale University…**

_AN: __I'm going to start the Gilmore Girls part of the story during 5__th__ season with the YALE MALE party and once Harry turns 18 I may move the story over to Stargate-universe._

_Also do we want anyone else from Potter-verse to come to Stars Hollow with Harry? I think if they did it would be a choice between _

_Dobby_

_Remus _

_Charlie_

_Bill_

_Fred_

_George_

_Another thing is do we want to find a way for Sirius to come back?_

_Please review with comment. Whether they are good or if they are about how I can make the story better_

_The next chapter will have a lot more talking in it as well._

19


	2. Chapter 2

Harry James Potter was now the proud resident of Berkeley Hall, Yale University. He had moved in early September and his classes were going great, the only thing he missed was the twins who had to stay in London to look after their shop. He had decided to live on campus so that e had a chance at experiencing the student lifestyle. Though so far he couldn't really sat too much about it because he was at least two years younger than everyone and a hell of a lot smarter than them as well. He hardly bothered going to the actual classes he mainly just stopped by once a week to pick up the assignments and worked on his own projects. He was taking half of the courses that they offered his first year and the rest in his second. That way when he turned 18 he would be able to move onto harder classes because the ones he was going to currently were far too easy for him ad he was getting bored with nothing to challenge him, except his slightly illegal side projects.

Somehow, someone had found out how important or rich he was and had invited him to attend a Yale alumni party in Hartford, just a mile or so from the house that he had there. He figured that he would go to the party and then spend the week-end at his estate just outside of Hartford working out he kinks in his new broom.

He turned up at the Gilmore Residence only 30minutes late which was pretty good for him and was shown into the main sitting room which was filled with lots and lot of men, the only women were over 50 and appeared to be the wives of the older men. Compared to all of the other men that he could see, he kind of stood out. He was wearing black dress pants and a deep emerald shirt that matched his eyes, both made of the finest material that could be bought in either world. He wasn't usually one to spend money pointlessly but he had found that if people could easily see that he was rich and stupidly so, they tended to ask less questions ad it also made them feel inferior, thus getting rid of them quicker. The bandana that he always wore sort of ruined the effect but not so much and there was nothing that could make him part with it and be forced to deal with the interrogations about his hair and scar.

"Everyone, here's Rory!" a woman standing by the stairs announced as someone there or so years older than himself walked down the stairs self-consciously. He could only guess that the older woman was the Emily Gilmore that had invited him because she was acting as host. It appeared as though the young woman was being set up with one of the many men at the party because she was currently being shown of like a prized dog. Bored with just standing around he decided to go over and introduce himself so that he would have at least one person to talk to for the night, especially since it was considered rude to leave after only 10 minutes, particularly when you arrive late in the first place.

Before he could get there however, she dragged her grandparent's away ad he lost track of where she went. Figuring that he would find her later he went over to the bar to see what kind of alcohol they were serving. Already at the bar however was a tall and tanned guy with eyes that were a lesser green than his own.

"Hi. Is there any whiskey round here?" Harry asked when he was close enough to be heard easily. The accent the guy answered with could only be described as exotic and sexy as hell.

"Why have whiskey, when there is champagne? Name's Finn. Don't think I've seen you at one of these shindigs before?"

"Never been to one before. Only been in the States for a couple of months and I've been working on no-one finding out how rich I am guessing by the fact that I received an invite however … I think I failed." He replied with a mirthless laugh.

When he said this Finn just gave him a funny look and said "This is the Hartford Elite, everyone is rich."

"Ah… but I am richer than them and this is the only the second time that I've even been in Hartford!"

Before Finn could get a reply in someone had yelled his name, obviously calling him over.

"That's my call." He said while seemingly picking up half of the bottles by the bar. "If you want to get drunk, grab a bottle and follow me." And with that he left and started making his way towards the patio where his name had been called from. With nothing better to do Harry just shrugged his shoulders and picked up a couple of bottles that had been left behind and followed.

When he walked onto the patio, he saw the girl he was going to talk to, and a blonde guy that was several years older than him, talking to Finn.

When the blonde that saw him standing slightly behind Finn introduced himself as Logan Huntzberger he was slightly reluctant to introduce himself with his collection of surnames.

"I'm Harry Potter-Black-Evans."

All Harry could think was that if they reacted this way to only three of his names, how would they react to the rest, which he knew still carried a lot of weight in the world even though they hadn't been used in so long.

The three appeared to be shocked by the fact that the names could be recognised as major names in various world wide industries. There was also a look of comprehension in Finn's eyes which showed that he know understood the comment about not wanting it to get out how rich he was.

"I've heard of you." Logan said suddenly as they walked towards the pool house where the sub-party was to take place. "You're the prodigy kid that goes to Yale but never actually turns up for the lessons, and still tops all the classes."

"Hey it's not my fault that the lessons are too easy for me, I got bored in class so I didn't see the point in going! I would have taken some more subjects but they wouldn't actually let me." He said a little indignant that it was quite well known that he never turned up at his classes.

"Easy!!! This is one of the hardest curriculums in America, and how could they not let you take any more classes. The limit is like 12 of them." Rory splutters out a little surprised that anyone could say that Yale was too easy for them and then complain that they weren't being allowed to take enough classes.

"There's a limit on the number of subjects you can take. Hmm. Never knew that. They won't let me take anymore because they don't think that I'll have enough time to do them and they're still hoping that I'll do more than just hand in the assignments. OOH whiskey!" He said while moving to snatch the bottle of his second favourite liquor.

"Hand on a minute mate!" Finn exclaimed, grabbing the bottle mere moments before would have, "How old are you? Cos I don't want to be wasting this respectable alcohol on someone who's too young to appreciate it!"

"I turned 16 at the end of July. Happy now? Can I have the whiskey please?" Harry cried a little annoyed at having his drink with-held from him for the sake of a few pointless questions.

While he drunk the whiskey straight from the bottlelike a pro, the others stood around him and just exchanged nervous looking glances.

The kid was weird and from what they'd seen of him so far, he was nothing like any of them: not the spoilt, playboy Logan; the almost alcoholic and flirtatious Finn or the naive to the elite Rory. He was undoubtedly richer than them but he didn't act it. He was also so smart that he found the Tale assignments easy enough that he didn't have to learn anything that was being taught.

As the trio thought about how odd Harry was, Harry himself was thinking about the last time he had drunk whiskey as he was now. He still hadn't talked to Snape about what had happened and he had no idea about how to actually contact the man if he had gone into hiding as they had been planning.

Taking pause to look around the room he could easily see that he was the youngest and least drunk so far. From where he was standing by the door he could see that the only three he knew had wandered away at some point in his musings with Fin doing some kind of performance in the middle of the room while Rory and Logan sat on one of the sofas with other guys spread around the room, talking and drinking in small groups.

Moving over to the sofas he sat down and watched Finns production of what he now realised was Passion of the Christ.

They had all been out there for a while when Finn suddenly started calling out "Me! Pick me!"

It was the crowd of guys that went next, all of them calling out at once. It was obvious that this wasn't the first one of these, whatever this was, that they had been too because this didn't seem unusual to them at all like it did to Harry.

It was Finns whining comment of "But I'm exotic!" that made him laugh, especially with Colin's reply "So's the Asian bird flu."

He didn't really understand why it mattered who she picked for her grandparents and why everyone here wanted to know. It was her choice to get a boyfriend or potential spouse, why did everyone else have to be included as well.

When the others in the room got up to go inspect Rory's boyfriend he went with curious about how the boyfriend would react to his girlfriend leaving a party with a large group of guys.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for Rory when she started babbling to try and explain the situation. "Dean, hi. I'm sorry, have you been waiting long? I didn't have a watch and we were in the pool house. These are some friend. They go to Yale with me and they know my grandparents. The party was boring so we -" at that point she kind of trailed of due to the angry look on Deans face "Is that a new shirt? 'Cause I like it."

What followed after that was one of the most public break-ups that the guy could have managed to pull of and it ended with him driving away leaving a crying and upset Rory alone with a large group of hot, rich and not quite sober college guys.

Pushing of the wall he was leaning on he started making his way across to where she was sobbing in the middle of the driveway. He heard Logan tell her that she'd be ok and her reply that she wouldn't. It was then that the dangerous sentence was said.

"Okay, that's it. Back to the pool house men, we have some serious bucking up to do here." You never know what kind of damage that sentence can do; it can lead to all kinds of problems: tattoos, unprotected sex, naked people and the spilling of lots of dark and twisty secrets.

With Colin having swiped some scotch and Finn re-enacting a Passion of the Christ again, you just knew that it was going to be an interesting evening that most of the guys wouldn't even remember.

"Hey Ace, nothing ever seems quite as bad after Finn's Passion of the Christ. Except Finn's Passion of the Christ." Logan said as he put his arm around Rory and headed inside. Harry knew that this was going to turn out messily and he wanted to have proof of it. As he walked inside, he looked around to make sure that no-one was watching and then wandlessly and silently conjured a camera so that he could have a complete record of the embarrassment that was to come. It always helped to have blackmail material on friends and allies.

* * *

When he woke the next morning once again without his memory, he couldn't help but be amused, especially with what he could see around him.

It appeared as though he was currently lying in an unfamiliar bed and the same as last time he had woken up after a night of heavy drinking; his back was pressed up against a solid male chest with a tanned and nicely muscled arm holding his smaller frame in place. The difference this time was that thankfully, he didn't have a sore arse and wasn't suffering from a sudden case of severe nakedness.

He knew that eventually most of his memories would come back so he wasn't too worried. He was curious as to whom he was sharing the bed with, but at that particular moment he was too comfortable to even really consider looking, particularly when his magic was telling his that whoever they were, they weren't a threat.

All he could tell from his surroundings was that the guy obviously had very good taste, expensive too. It was clean enough that it gave him the impression of either having a semi-regular maid or that the guy he was with was a very 'social resident'. There were some personal pictures on the far side of the room, but he was to content to focus his advanced vision on them.

He had a feeling that he did know who was holding him, but in his hung over state and muddled state he couldn't put a name or face to the feeling.

If Fred and George saw him now they'd never be able to stop laughing, they would probably end up adding this incident to the long and ever increasing list of blackmail material they already had on him.

As he waited for his host to wake up and release him from the almost possessive grip, he thought about all of the projects that he was currently working on. He needed to get the final little bugs out of his broom, but that could be finished in an hour or so of uninterrupted time. He was having a bit of trouble with the designs for his muggle aircraft because he wasn't really sure as to what he wanted it to do, like whether he wanted it to show up on radars or if he wanted it to have weapons and then sell it to the military for defensive purposes.

As his mind started to become filled with the technical specifications required, he began to remember parts of the night before that had only been hazy and blurred memories a half hour previous. He could have cast a sobriety charm on himself, but them that of course would have made him suspicious in the eyes of his well toned bed partner and he wasn't very good at pretending to be hung over.

It was a sharp inhalation that alerted him to the fact that his new friend was now awake. He found it slightly curious that instead of the guy getting up straight away or even pushing him away he instead tugged him closer into what he realised was the body of the drunken Australian that he had met the night before and occasionally seen around campus when he actually left his dorm.

Harry was now thinking about what he should say to the guy because he didn't really have a lot of experience in this department. He couldn't really just go 'Hi Finn, you may not remember me but my name's Harry, we met last night. I'm not really sure how we ended up in bed together but I think that it involved a large quantity of alcohol, but anyway no worries we didn't have sex together unless we put our pants on afterwards, which is really unlikely.'

His internal explanation was cut of by the feel of calloused fingers rubbing small circles into the smooth skin of his stomach. Melting into the gentle touch he couldn't help the small moan that escaped his mouth.

Gentle sniggering caused him to regretfully turn over and look at the smiling face of the no longer intoxicated Australian he was sharing a bed with.

"Hello kitten!"

Looking at the pendant hanging around Finn's neck he couldn't decide whether he was calling him kitten because he didn't know his name, or if it was simply something that the guy did. As he was thinking he didn't notice that Finn had started staring at his face, in particular his scar and Technicolor hair which had both been revealed when his bandana fell off some time in the night.

Looking up again he was startled by the intensity that the similar green eyes were looking at him with.

"Hi" Harry said shyly, focusing his sight on a point just beyond Finn's head so that there was less chance of his just staring.

Out of the corner of his vision he could see Finn's arm coming up to his face. Closing his eyes he felt the gentle touch of fingers tracing his famous scar and then carding themselves through his long, silky soft hair. Leaning into the touch he could help but think how nice it felt. He had a feeling that no-one apart from himself and now Finn had touched the cursed scar before; sure people had all gawked at it, but not even Fred or George who he had lived with for two months had actually touched it.

Opening his eyes and looking down he realized he wasn't the only one that was without a top. Harry also realised that he was pressed very close to the lightly muscled and tanned chest of a very hot exotic guy.

Not wanting to deal with the feeling invoked by the simple touch he rolled over away from Finn quickly looking for the shirt he had been wearing the night before. He still couldn't remember how he had ended up in bed and he doubted that he ever would.

He found his shirt neatly folded on the chair by the desk, this was a clear indicator that he either had strange new drunken habits or that someone else had folded it for him, put him in the bed and then got in the bed with him.

Turning back towards the bed he asked "What happened last night?"

At this question it was Finn's turn to look sheepish "Well you see," he started while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as a nervous habit. "You were really, _really, _drunk. You must have gone through a bottle of whiskey and tequila on your own and that isn't even including the champagne you had. We were going to drop you off after Rory but we didn't actually know where you lived so we brought you back to our place and Colin and Logan put you in my bed for some reason, not exactly sure why. I was also pretty drunk even if I didn't try and drown myself like you. Anyway after they pit you in bed, they took of your shirt so that it didn't get all nasty and wrinkly, I took of my shirt and got in as well, and then we slept! I would have slept somewhere else kitten but Colin snores, Logan hogs the covers, the couch is surprisingly uncomfortable for the amount it cost and most importantly I like my bed, especially when someone's in it with me!" He finished his explanation with a cocky grin that would have had Harry going weak at the knees if he had less self-control.

Seeing his bandana behind Finn on the pillow, Harry started making his way back over towards it. It was a plausible explanation and even if they had known where he lived they wouldn't have bee able to get through the warding that he had around all of the locations that he was currently staying in for a prolonged period of time.

"What do your tattoos mean?"

"They show my family!" he said softly with a small nostalgic smile playing about his lips. "My father, godfather, honorary uncle and my ancestors." He explained sadly while attempting to point at the corresponding images on his back.

"What about this one?" inn asked placing his palm above the crest on Harry's heart and then tracing the lines gently with the tips of his fingers

Harry was so used to being essentially starved for any kind of physical contact that such an intimate touch caused a deep blush to stained his face a deep pink and spread down his neck onto his chest.

Stuttering he tried to answer but found he was having trouble stringing together the correct words in the right order.

"H..h..head..cr..crest..family.."

Stepping forward Finn wrapped his arms around the thin form in front of him and guided him back towards the bed, sitting down on the edge with Harry perched on his lap. Gently running his fingers through the long hair he thought about the last 18 hours.

* * *

First he had been forced to attend the elder Gilmore's party for their grand-daughter, when there he had greeted his parents who had also attended and then headed towards the bar so that he could get as drunk as possible hopefully without his parents and the other members of the elite noticing. It was at the bar that he saw the most beautiful guy walk in. Normally he went for red-headed females but he had been known to go with guys as well and the guy that he had just seen walk in was definitely someone he could see himself with. The guy was absolutely gorgeous. If he had to guess he would say that he was about 5 years younger than himself. He wasn't overly tall with the top of his head only reaching to his shoulder at most; he was a light build with expensive taste in clothes and good fashion. He was wearing a deep emerald shirt that only served to emphasise his brilliant eyes, with plain black slacks and a black and emerald bandana covering his hair and forehead. He held himself in a confident and proud way which just screamed power and the message 'Don't come to me: I'll come to you!'

After about 10 minutes of discretely watching him, the guy started walking over and he quickly pretended to be busy doing something.

"Hi, is there any whiskey 'round here?"

That voice was amazing. It was soft and silky yet still commanded attention. Every syllable was laced with a hidden power that you couldn't quite grasp. It sounded exactly as he had always the imagined the elves in Lord of the Rings sounding.

He didn't quite know what to say, which was strange because normally everything he said was damn near perfect, even if he did say so himself.

"Why have whiskey when there is champagne?" 'Oh god! Did I really just say that. I know! I can't embarrass myself by saying my name.'

That was a nice safe topic for them to discuss. There was very little chance of Finn being able to embarrass himself or anyone else with it.

"Never been to one before. Only been in the States for a couple of months and I've been working on no-one finding out how rich I am, judging by the fact that I received and invite however… I think I failed." The young stranger replied with a mirthless laugh.

'Well that answered the question of why I've never seen the guy of my dreams before 'cos I'm sure that if I had I would have introduced myself sooner' He was slightly confused as to why he didn't want it getting out how rich he was when he was in the land of the rich. So he said as much, complete with a funny look.

"This is the Hartford elite, everyone is rich"

"Ah…but I am richer than them and this is only the second time that I've ever been in Hartford!"

He had a feeling that the look of confusion showed on his face but before he could reply or ask any more questions he could hear Logan calling for him from the patio.

"That's my call. If you want to get drunk, grab a bottle and follow me."

As he made his way to the patio he thought about what he had just said. He wasn't really sure why he had said it but he found that he actually meant it and would be genuinely disappointed if the guy whose name he still didn't know left now without him getting the chance to know him better. This was very strange behaviour for someone like Finn because he normally only talked with those that he had known for a while, sure he flirted with lots, but he never normally attached emotions to them without first finding out how loyal they were.

Walking over to where one of his best mates, Logan Huntzberger: heir of Huntzberger publications, was standing, he saw that he was talking with the girl of the night, Rory Gilmore.

Smiling at both Rory and Logan he noticed that their attention rather than being focussed on him was focussed on a point behind him. Turning around he saw the bar guy he had been talking to was now standing slightly behind him an looking unsure as to whether he should actually be there when they appeared to be years older than he was. He was going to introduce the handsome that he had set his eye on to his friends when Logan beat him to it.

"I'm Harry Potter-Black-Evans"

When he heard the name he was shocked like the others. He had grown up learning all about the major players in the business world, but no-body knew the main people behind some of the biggest companies in the world. Some were still unaccounted for but they had weird names which always slipped his mind no matter how hard he tried to remember them. He now understood what Harry meant when he said that he didn't want it getting out how rich he was.

Logan's voice startled him out of his shock by proclaiming that Harry was a prodigy student at Yale that was top of all the classes that he took, most of which he didn't even attend. He was about to say that his friend was crazy and should be ignored when Harry started defending himself.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the lessons are too easy for me, I got bored in class so I didn't see the point in going! I would have taken some more subjects but they wouldn't actually let me"

He was shocked that someone could find Yale classes so easy especially when they were younger than everyone as well. He was also amused at Rory's reply. It was as though her entire belief system had been destroyed.

He didn't actually hear what Harry said next because he was to busy trying not to laugh at the increasing look of shock on Rory's face. He was snapped out of his amusement by mention of the sacred alcohol.

"Hang on a minute!" he exclaimed whilst snatching the bottle away from Harry who was now pouting with adorable puppy dog eyes trying to get the whiskey back. "How old are you? Cos I don't want to be wasting alcohol on someone who's too young to appreciate it!" This was a little hypocritical of him to say considering that he'd been drinking he'd only about 13. The only reason he was withholding the liquor was so that he could ask the guy out without it being blamed on their drunkenness.

Once again he was snapped out of his musings by Harry who snatched the bottle away from him. "I turned 16 at the end of July. Happy now? Can I have my whiskey please?" he cried out, obviously annoyed at someone trying to keep him away from the alcohol that he had decided to drink.

Quickly exchanging looks with Logan and Rory they all decided that Harry was different to them. He wasn't spoilt like Logan even though he had money and he didn't appear to be naive to the elite world like Rory. Out of the three of them he was the most like Finn and that was only because of the alcohol.

Noticing that Harry was now lost in his thoughts they made their way into the pool house where the sub-party was taking place. While Rory and Logan went and sat on the sofa to bicker and flirt, Finn decided that there wasn't enough entertainment and started re-enacting Passion of the Christ.

After about half an hour Finn got bored and drunkenly crawled his way over to Rory all the while yelling "Me! Pick Me!"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a confused expression on Harry's face. Pushing thoughts of the younger guy out of his slightly drunk mind, he started pleading his case to be the man of the night and spared from any future events, with the plausible excuse of already being taken.

After whining about how he was exotic he quickly stumbled behind everyone else when they went out to inspect reporter girl's boyfriend. Personally he thought that the guy was a floppy haired jerk. He says that he loves her but then breaks up with her in front of her friends and then to top it all of he strands her at her grandparents house when he knows that they don't get along well. He knew that this night was definitely going to get interesting, before they were drinking to have a good time, now they were drinking in an effort to cheer up the newest female inducted into the group.

Going back to the pool house he made sure to stop by the bar to 'borrow' some more alcohol he was positive that he was going to wake up tomorrow with one of his worse hang-over's and very little memory. All he could hope was that the emerald eyed angel was still there for him to be found later.

He couldn't really remember much after that, just quick flashes of being in the limo with Harry curled into his side, being guided towards his bed and someone small and warm cuddling into his side.

* * *

Considering he was sitting on the lap of a guy he had only met the night before he was surprisingly comfy. He knew that he shouldn't feel this comfortable;: but for some reason he safe wrapped in the lightly muscled arms of Finn. Finn was a very good looking bloke who was gay, bisexual at least. Harry himself had known for a while that he was on the gay side of bisexual. It was Cho with the bloody wet kiss and crappy date that had done it for him. The fact that Severus was an excellent kisser only confirmed it for him.

"What hall are we in?" Harry asked, he really needed to say something that would make the moment they were having seem less intimate.

"Ground floor Berkeley kitten, where are you living?"

"I'm in the basement of this building so that I have enough room for my projects with out having to use a separate area or live of campus. It costs a fair bit to rent but since I fixed it all up myself they can't complain since they can use it once I've left" he replied while sliding off of Finns lap to once again try and retrieve his bandana and shirt. Once he had them both on he walked over and stood in front of Finn ho was perched on the end of his double bed.

"why do you wear a bandana all the time?" Finn asked once again tugging Harry closer to his body while shifting backward.

"I don't like people looking at my hair. The colours always draw to much attention." He answered from his position now straddling Finns lap.

"Why dye it so many colours if you didn't want it to be on show?" asked a genuinely curious Finn before he started to place gentle closed mouth kisses down Harry's neck.

"It's natural, I have dominant traits of nine of my ancestors each of them had a distinguishing trait with hair and eye colour. " he replied whilst tilting his head to allow better access to his neck.

Finn, instead of answering just re-positioned his mouth so that it was directly over Harrys own before crushing their lips together in a hard and bruising kiss that was a clear signs of things to come.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've actually had this chapter saved on my laptop for ages now. I just never got round to uploading it. I think I have the half of the next chapter typed and the rest on paper. The only problem is that I have started college and I have a dissertation due in April that I have barely started working on. **

**Thanks for sticking with the story. **

**Should I slowly show the years at Yale and the progression of their relationship or should I allow it to skip and make it a crossover with Greys Anatomy instead. Cos I have a whole plot line with Greys Anatomy and even some of the chapters typed.**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey, I know that after all this time someone generally expects at least a couple of chapters but sorry, I've lost all of the notes I have on the story and I have no inspiration about how to finish it, if anyone would like to adopt this fic and write it themselves they are more than welcome. Just message me saying that you are going to.

Sorry for just leaving it but I just cant visualise any continuation on my part at all.

Thanks for all those that enjoyed it and gave it good reviews.


End file.
